In Memory of Your Childhood
by Polaris8891
Summary: With pouty lips and skinned knees, our little girl heads home. Powdery pink hair done up in ribbons, in a familiar style. She looks just like her mother. That's what they say. HU
1. Forgoten Sorrow

**In Memory of Your Childhood**

**8-19-07**

The sky gleamed twilight, the copper colored hue was slowly fading into dark. The park was empty. The mothers had all come to collect their children long ago.

Now, but one remained.

In her large yellow sunhat alone on the swings, sat the last little girl left on her own to play. The swings squeaked slightly as she rocked gently in the breeze. Little pink slippers could not quite touch the ground. Sighing in defeat the little girl grasped the chained sides, kicking violently she ushered herself higher and higher in to the dying sky.

Her pink skirt inflated with every opposing thrust. The bow on her sailor top hung crooked. Twinkling ruby eyes looked out. Inhaling deeply, she flung herself from the swing, mid-kick.

The quick moment of free-fall was a memory of a place she hadn't been, in an eternity.

Legs hit the ground buckling, you feel the world again.

With pouty lips and skinned knees, our little girl heads home. Powdery pink hair done up in ribbons, in a familiar style.

"She looks just like her mother."

That's what they say.

* * *

Daddy wasn't home. He never was. Daddy spent his days in a place she could never reach. In an office with people she would never know, working on things she could never understand. 

Momma left before she could ever remember, but in her dreams she saw golden hair flickering in the sun, rosy cheeks, and a warm smile. The girl knew that if her momma was anything like the woman in her dreams she could understand why she left.

Warm people like that don't belong in cold worlds like this.

It seemed unfair that everyone got to know but her. The girl lived in a constant state of hushed tones and smothered sounds. At school all the children starred unabashed at the daughter of the president. In a small town like this one people like her daddy who owned large corporations that employed more than half of the population were regarded with a cold respect and an allotted distance that none would dare cross.

And being the daughter of such a venerated man left her in an isolated crystal bubble.

It was once, in a mandatory school function (which her father didn't attend) the girl caught a whisper of a conversation two mothers were having on their most favorite subject, her father.

"It is a really shame he never married again, he's too young to be alone for the rest of his life." With a flick of bleached hair the other replied,

"That, and the fact that he's unimaginably handsome. I should think he would have gotten over _that woman _by now."

Quickly scanning the crowed the first lowered her tone a decibel, "_That woman_ though was said to be unearthly, gorgeous to the point of sin. My husband once told me that they had known each other in high school, and that she got pregnant at sixteen! Supposedly Taishou-san[1 then eighteen married her on the spot, like the gentleman he is.

"When she disappeared he was devastated, and now he can't even look at…" That had been all the useful information the girl had been able to divulge from the pair of squawking hens, and it still didn't explain where her mother was or why she had gone.

Only that father had no intention of ever becoming close to the girl she had left behind, but she already knew that.

* * *

The ride to school was always uncomfortable. 

All the other kids walked in pairs to the school around the corner.

Not the heir of the president.

She was driven the two blocks to school in the morning, and driven back at night. It was a pointless excursion, and everyone knew it, but it was as the president decreed and so it must be honored.

The luxurious limo would pull up to the school gates, let off their little princess wait at the gates until she entered the building then slowly drive away.

The girl knew her father well enough to know he was simply keeping up appearances.

* * *

A shrill scream echoed into the folds of her pillow. Wrestling with the folds of her sheets she silently cursed the nine thirty curfew imposed upon her by the shadow that she was forced to call daddy. 

The girl sat up looking around her room shrouded in darkness, but she could still see, the pristine curtains hanging from the large bay window, the plush pink carpet, the whickered wood of her bedroom set, all the toys and knick-knacks a little girl could ever dream of. It was cold though from lack of use, she could have whatever she asked for but it could not replace the one thing she truly wanted.

With a sigh the girl fell back onto her down sheets.

Her pink nightgown itched terribly, with the many bows and buttons. A poorly suppressed sob erupted from the girls chest, she sniffled, curling into herself she whispered oh-so-quietly, "I want my mommy."

"Is that true Chibi-Usa? Do you want your mother?"

Startled the girl looked up.

There at the foot of her bed sat a small silver cat with a crescent shaped bald spot at the center of her forehead. "Is it true princess, do you want your mother?"

The girl starred wide eyed before nodding tears streaking her face. For the first time in her seven years of life Usagi had made a decision, an irrefutable choice. She choose to deny the world in which she lived in pursuit of a figure that lived in the deepest corners of her mind.

"Yes."

"Well then, we best take you to her."

It would not be till morning of the next day that a maid would stumble into the unperturbed room and find in the wake of fluttering pink curtains, she would discover their little princess was gone.

_

* * *

_

_1. Taishou-san: roughly boss, honorific _

Hey everyone! Wow I haven't posted anything in ages……sorry bout that but I've been meaning to post this IMOYC for a while I don't know how good it is… so review!! She will be loved in on temporary hiatus (shocking I know) I had so many ideas for it but I sort of lost interest but I'm trying! lol but any way review…please (oh and this is a HU pairing haha)


	2. Hello Mother

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing/ Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me I have no money so it would be pointless.

_I would just like to apologize my grammar is horrible so any spelling and/or grammatical errors must be forgiven. If anyone would like, I am in desperate need of a better! _

**

* * *

**

**In Memory of Your Childhood**

To the Dream you never Dreamed would come True

**8-23-07**

There was a white light, the kind of light that would lead her to believe she was dead.

It was a never ending path of colorlessness that seemed to draw her in. It was feeling everything, and nothing all at once. The girl stumbled in a delightful haze, deeper into the sensation. There was a serene sense in the vast emptiness.

With a last tentative step forward there ceased to be nothing. Instead there was the blue of the sky; the sound of the wind rushing passed her ears, the feel of the clouds between her outspread finger tips.

This was it. The memory she had longed to recover this free-fall, the adrenalin rushing through her system. Her heart beating in her ears, the air rushing from her lungs, this was the place she had longed to remember.

Her eyes fluttered closed, before her body arched and she met with the ground…or the closest thing to it. A muffled scream erupted from below her. She began trying to right herself rolling over to find the sores of the scream. The little girl looked down to meet a pair of cerulean eyes. Pushing herself up Chibi-Usa starred in awe at the woman below her.

Golden hair fluttering out of two odango like buns at each side of her head rose colored cheeks, no doubt flustered from the disturbance, the woman looked at her with undisguised curiosity but the little girl could see the kindness in her face.

"Momma?"

With a sharp intake of breath, a shaking hand leached out to gently cup the side of the young girls face. "Chibi-Usa?" The girl squealed in delight clutching to the woman's chest. "It's you isn't it? You're her! You're my momma, aren't you?!" Nestling her face into the disturbed woman's neck, Chibi-Usa delighted in the slight smell of strawberries, her mother's smell.

A single tear slid down the woman's cheek. Wrapping her arms around the trembling girl she whispered, "Yes, I'm your mother Chibi-Usa."

* * *

The girl held tightly to her mothers hand the whole way from the park. She giggled to herself merrily tipping her head up ever-so-slightly to marvel at her _mothers_ beauty. Chibi-Usa watched as all the men starred as they passed, eyes lingering on her mothers form. 

How proud she was! To be the daughter of such a woman, a woman who caught the eyes of every man on the street, a woman whose smile should be hung in a gallery and studied by all. Her heart leapt at the thought.

They reached the small one room apartment all too soon so thought the little princess. The apartment though small was warm, filled with things her mother enjoyed. Potts of flowers, pictures of people who were lucky enough to know her mother, pens and papers spread carelessly around the room.

A well used kitchen with half washed dishes still in the sink. The lingering smell of homemade cookies tickled her nose. Chibi-Usa smiled at the home her mother had made for herself. It was messy and perfect. Nothing was immaculate like in her father's home, no neatly stacked papers or the putrid smell of cleaning products.

The woman looked down at her daughter's undisguised wonder at the conditions of her home. "I'm sorry it's not neater." The woman offered lamely. The girl looked at her eyes wide, "It's perfect."

Kneeling, the woman starred at the child with something akin to sorrow, "You probably don't remember me at all do you?" the girl shook her head. "Well, I'm Usagi, and I have missed you so much." Wrapping the girl in a tight embrace Usagi rocked the girl in her arms as only a mother could.

As the child's cries subsided Usagi pulled away holding her out in front of her, she gazed intently at the young girl in her arms, with a sad smile she sighed. "You're so beautiful. You've grow so much." Chibi-Usa grinned wildly, "I'm not as beautiful at you are mother you're better than I dreamed."

The woman laughed, and Chibi-Usa knew that there was no sound like it in the world. Standing Usagi led the girl to the large sofa against the front wall. Lifting her onto the sofa Usagi starred at her for a moment before taking her hand, "Chibi-Usa, how did you get here?"

"Oh mother! I was laying in bed thinking how much I hated having to go to bed so early and wishing for you then all of a sudden a cat with a bald spot appeared. She asked me if I really wanted to see my momma and I said yes and she said, 'well we'd best take you to her then.' There was a bright light and then I was falling momma! I remember falling like that before momma I know it I remember."

With an exaggerated sigh Chibi-Usa finished her story looking expectantly at her mother.

Her mother wore a frown on her delicate features, "Chibi-Usa, what color was this cat?" Putting a finger to her temple the girl pondered the question, "Silver mother, the cat was silver."

"…But why would Diana come to you?" with a pained expression Usagi stood shaking her head violently. "It doesn't matter now. The important thing is you're here, and that's all we need to worry about tonight." With a quick glance at the clock Usagi made her way to the kitchen, "It's getting late Chibi-Usa are you hungry? How bout we make some dinner."

Chibi-Usa followed behind faithfully. "Now I don't have much, and I'm not much of a cook, but we'll make due." She chuckled to herself, "So go get me the big pot from the cabinet down there and we'll get started."

* * *

In the end they ended up just going out to eat. 

As it turned out the only thing in Usagi's refrigerator was a half eaten box of cream-puffs and a few cans of cat food. In all honesty Chibi-Usa wouldn't have minded eating the cat food, if it had meant time with her newly acquired mother, fortunately Usagi had more sense.

It was a small local diner. It sat on the corner of a not-so-busy street with glowing lanterns out front, a quiet interior filled with the smell of good food. The pair was led to a booth by the front window. Chibi-Usa slid in gracefully, on her best behavior egger to impress her rediscovered mother.

Usagi took her place across from her daughter. The waitress handed them their menus before giving a quick bow and hurrying off into the kitchen. Chibi-Usa scanned the menu briefly, peaking her head over the top just slightly to see Usagi before her. Desperately trying to snuff the giggles that this finding awoke within her.

It was some time after they had each finished off their meals when curiosity got the best of her and Chibi-Usa could no longer hold back the string of questions that had been bubbling within her for the last five plus years.

"Momma...why did you leave me?"

Usagi looked up from her plate startled. Pain marred her beautiful features as she looked across the table at the daughter she never knew. "Oh Chibi-Usa I-"

"Usagi!"

They both turned sharply. The girl starred at the woman who was now glaring intently at her mother. Long dark hair cascaded down her back, pulled half back forming a loose bun at the top of her head. Her face was very well defined, her cheek bones protruded ever so slightly. Her full red lips down turned into a slight frown.

"Setsuna…"

**

* * *

****Authors Note:** I'm so happy with the response I got for the first chapter!! It's very inspiring. I have lots of different ideas for this story and all this positive feed back it so encouraging! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter you are loved!!! 

It is thanks to my wonderful reviewers that I was able to get this chapter out fairly quickly so hugs and loves to you!


	3. Mistakes

Disclaimer: own nothing. don't sue

Summery: With pouty lips and skinned knees, our little girl heads home. Powdery pink hair done up in ribbons, in a familiar style. She looks just like her mother. That's what they say. HU

**In Memory of Your Childhood**

**Mistakes **

9-26-07

_Polaris_

The earliest memory she had of her father, was of the immaculate strait leg of a pin striped business suit.

There was no memory of her mother, other than what she could divulge of the hazy fog of a pretty dream, stacked up high on an unreachable shelf.

Her father had chosen to involve himself as little as possible in his daughter's life. She never saw him. Her days were spent in constant company, just not by him. The servants all gathered around her like pigs at a trough. There were times when she managed to slip away for brief periods of time. Wander to the nearby park, or just simply around the corner.

There was no friends' house to escape to however. She was kept at a distance.

It was once last fall, Chibi-Usa had stayed up late hoping to catch a glimpse of the man she called 'daddy'. She crept silently from her room to the banister at the top of the steps. She sat hunched over, hands griping the bars, she peaked her head through towards the door. She heard voices coming up the drive.

Her fists clenched in anticipation.

The door opened and in walked a woman in a sparkling red dress. It sashayed around her ankles, red pumps adorned her feet. She had a nice face and a big smile. She wore her honey colored locks in a complex looking up-due. She turned her head to look over at person behind her.

Big black feet came one after another through the doorframe.

"Chibi-Usa!"

It was Bertha she was her formal 'nanny'. Bertha had worked for her father the longest of all the staff. Bertha took great pleasure in using this to her advantage, and proceeded in ensuring that her superiority was well respected.

Bertha's large calloused hands ripped Chibi-Usa from the rail. Chibi-Usa's ruby eyes found a blur of Prussian blue turning to stare at there departure before she was whisked away into folds of pink and lavender.

Though it was but an instant Usagi Yui would forever remember the sight of her fathers Prussian blue eyes flicks of silver, dulled and vacant.

* * *

Torment

Her mother looked tormented. That was the only way to describe it. It seemed as though the harsh stare of this Setsuna was slowly picking apart her mothers shining eyes, like talons of a vulture to its prey. Her mother lightly placed her fork back on the table, straightened her back and turned her head.

She looked regal.

Like a queen addressing a forging diplomat. "You will not take her Setsuna, I will not allow it." Without blinking the woman responded, "I must, she is not meant here, I must return her to her proper place." Usagi threw her a harsh glare. "She is my daughter."

"She was a mistake."

Springing from her seat Usagi stood with a clatter, knocking the glasses from the table. "Don't you ever say such a thing! Never once did I ever regret! Not once!" She screamed, anger pulsing off her like waves. Usagi pulled out her purse and pulled a few crinkled billes from her wallet. Grabbing Chibi-Usa by the hand she stormed out the door, but not before Setsuna uttered one last phrase. "He will never be yours, Hime."

Her mother paused for but an instant, a heartbeat. "I know that, better than anyone."

Pushing past a sputtering waiter, the door jingled and they left. Looking up at her mother Chibi-Usa saw, for just a moment the same vacant look of aged pain that had been so prominent in her father's eyes, and it was this sight that scared her more than anything.

* * *

The big clock on the far wall of the apartment droned on endlessly, wasting the hours away. Chibi-Usa lay unmoving, breath slight watching her mother's slumbering form.

Her curves beneath the cotton sheets, perfect in every way.

The secrets hidden, buried deep within the distant past. Why did she leave? Was it by choice? By force? From the way she reacted in the restaurant Chibi-Usa could only hope it was by force. Why else would she make such a sad face?

The memory of the scene made the young girl shudder. A mistake, that's what the woman had called her. Was that what it was? Had she been a mistake, was that why her mother left? The thought brought tears to her eyes.

No, that horrible woman must be wrong.

But this was not a foreign concept to the girl. Why else would her mother leave? Why else would her father avoid her like the plague? Though it was a terrifying possibility, it was a realistic conclusion.

But hearing it from another person, to hear her most private hypothesis voiced, it hurt worse than any other pain she could imagine. With a muffled sob Chibi-Usa threw the covers from her quivering form. Sliding to the cool wood floor she soundlessly crept to the door. Making her way from the home of her mother, away from the possibilities, from the 'what if's' the pink haired child ran.

She ran from the cold world, from the hardened hearts of the people she could not understand.

She ran from their mistakes.

_Authors Note: Hi every one! I updated, sorry it's such a short chapter. I had intended it to be longer but cut it short in order to post it fast. If I hold off from posting for very long I'll probably just end up not posting anything at all. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed it is so encouraging to actually get a response from people. I love you all beyond words smile _

_Thanks again, _

_Polaris _

_(oh and p.s. please review) _


	4. That place we lost long ago

**That place we lost long ago**

The misty edge that separates reason from insanity drove me from that place, from my home. It was sometime at the precipice that I realized all hope may be lost. That I may never find another minute portion of the happiness that I had abandoned, in the corner of that tiny universe in which I did not belong. It was at that moment that I took my first step away from love. And, with one fleeting glance at the life I was leaving behind, that I knew. I knew my heart was broken. I would love no other. I could give no more. The key to my heart had been set on a shelf, high above in a place none could reach, waiting. Waiting for its owner to come and set me free. To release the pain, that has built up over that years. I will continue to smile, to laugh, to trudge through this semblance of life, one eye on the horizon waiting for my hero to take me away. To that place I lost long ago.

We were so young.

* * *

Oh lordy I haven't updated in months and when I do its a paragraph. I know I am horrible, but I had been planning to put up this small interlude a long time ago but got so busy that I completely forgot. I will try my hardest to get another chapter (an actual chapter) up asap.

Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all terribly.

I've gone back and read over my old stuff and am going to edit most of it so bear with me!

Polaris


End file.
